Somebody
by Beau Bomb Babes
Summary: It was moments like these that made Saïx believe they weren't Nobodies. Sequel to Heat. Isa/Lea. Mentions of AkuRoku.


Story: Somebody

Author: Beau Bomb Babes (Spink)

Summary: It was moments like these that made Saïx believe they weren't Nobodies.

Warnings: boy/boy and character death

Pairings: Axel/Roxas and Lea/Isa

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. It would be very different if it was.

Author's Note: this is kind of a response/sequel to Forcible's earlier Isa/Lea fic. Takes place during KH2. Enjoy. Oh, and brief mentions of Final Fantasy content and themes.

* * *

Somebody

_"I wish I could define  
All the thoughts that crossed my mind  
They seem too big for me to choose  
I don't know which ones to lose  
When I'm falling down so far  
I think I'll never see your light  
Bouncing off of me  
Shining down here from your eyes"  
- Nick Carter, 'Help Me'_

It was moments like these that he felt like they weren't Nobodies. Like they weren't beings of non-existence whose very presence in the world threw the entire Lifestream off balance.

His hair fluttered behind him in elegant swirls as he strode into the room and his feet tapped lightly on the cool marble floor as he approached the sulking redhead. The even tap tap taps of his feet and the smooth swish of his cloak alerted the redhead to his presence and bright green eyes shimmering on the edge of despair turned and locked with his. Saïx was left breathless. He stopped a few feet from Axel and for a moment they fell into being Somebody.

Memories and feelings and emotions clicked into place with them and Lea rose gracefully from his spot on the floor his long cloak falling a few inches from the marble. The fire weilder regarded him with warm, almost loving eyes as those bright green pools shimmered with greif and recognition. They'd both lost so much, in this lifetime and the last. Isa's breath caught as Lea clasped his hand gently and kissed his fingers, his hand, his arm, his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, his cheek, his lips. And for a time they weren't Nobody. They balanced percariously on the edge of who they were and who they'd become and for a fleeting moment they felt. Isa cupped Lea's jaw gently, lovingly and for those few, breif seconds there was no Saïx, no Axel, no Roxas or Xemnas. There was only Somebody and Lea and Isa, best friends and a better couple.

Lea ran a hand gently through Isa's powder blue hair and for a moment they simply existed. Then Xemnas entered the Round Room and gave Lea, Axel, the order, the command, to retreived Roxas. Terminate, murder him if he didn't comply. And Saïx, not Isa, hoped for the sake of Roxas and Axel and a friend he had long since lost, that it wouldn't come to that. He turned from the other Nobodies and walked through darkness back to his chambers, the memory of bright shimmering eyes hot on his heels.

He hoped, with all of his non-existant being, that everything would be okay. That Roxas would return. Because for a breif moment he'd been allowed to exist. He'd been Somebody and he'd known with all his heart that what Axel and Roxas shared with each other was the same as the bond, the love Isa and Lea had wound so tightly around each other's hearts all those years ago. Because he knew now, knew with everything he had been, that Axel and Roxas loved each other. The same way Lea and Isa still did. And for a moment Saïx had been Sombody. So when Axel left the next day to find Roxas, he cried. Because he also knew that this was the end.

So he wept for everything they'd lost, and for everything Axel and Roxas were about to lose. And deep within his non-existant being, he felt Isa crying too. Because they were mourning for the death of Existence and the beginning of a new day.

Months later, in his final moments, Saïx would look back to that brief moment of Sombody, of being, and Isa will break inside him and ask,  
"Where is...my heart?"

And somewhere far away, Lea was calling him to the Next Life.

* * *

A/N: Yes I am an Isa/Lea shipper AND a firm believer in AkuRoku. Because Somebodies and Nobodies are two entirely different beings, just ask Sora and Roxas.

B/N (Beta Note): Hey guys! Forcible here! And adding to what Spink has noted, I also love Isa/Lea and AkuRoku, althoughI am a bigger AkuRoku fan than anything. Why am I here? I don't know. Random note from me. I thought Spink would enjoy it. Peace Love and Pancakes!


End file.
